LOTM: Decimation S9 P8/Transcript
(Rayla and X are seen walking deeper into the nest as they approach the meeting area) Rayla: *sigh*.... X: Nervous? Rayla:....A little bit. X: Well, you know it's gonna be okay right? Rayla: I know but... I'm worried about what Ray will think... He was mad at me over my feelings for Alex. When he finds out about us... I don't know what he'll think. And that worries me. X: Hey, I'm there for you. And I know your brother will support you. Rayla: You think so? X: I know so. Rayla: Hmm. Thank you X. X: Anything for my beautiful Queen. Rayla: *smiles* Well. Best not keep our people waiting. I hope Davey won't freak out over this. X: He's a big boy he'll be fine. (The 2 soon enter the meeting room) X: Everyone! (The adults in the nest all wake up and leave their sleeping chambers and enter the room) Targhul #1: Hm? Targhul #3: What's going on? (Davey, Juliet, Fume, Pete and Kevin enter) Juliet: X? Kevin: Is everything all right? Davey: Davey tired... X: Sorry if I woke anyone up, but I have an important announcement to make! Pete: An announcement? Fume: Is something going on? X: As many of you know, our fellow Targhul, Rayla, has been such an important member to our nest. It is though her care for our Targhul infants that we have come so far. Many of you I'm sure remember when Rayla took care of you. Pete: Of course. That's why she's Mama Rayla. Davey: Yay Mama Rayla! Rayla: *Smiles and blushes* Kevin: So, are we giving her a reward? Fume: Trophy maybe? X: Oh no no. Rayla now has something so much better then a trophy. Targhul #4: What's that? X: *Puts an arm around her waist* She's now a Queen. Juliet: Huh??? Davey: Davey confused... Kevin: What do you mean "Queen"? Rayla: What he means everyone is... X and I are in love. (The Targhuls all gasp in surprise) X: Yes. She and me has chosen to be together. Juliet: Oh my! Our Alpha now has a mate! Fume: Awesome! Kevin: That's certainly a surprise! Pete: Alright go X! Juilet: Yeah! Davey:..... Targhul #2: We are all very happy for you and Rayla X! But how will things works in terms of the normal duties now? X: Everything shall remain relatively the same. But we may try and ask Alex and Jessica for help now and again. Rayla: Yeah. I'll still be serving my duties as the mother for the infants. Juliet: That's wonderful to hear Rayla! I can't wait for our children to hear the news that they have a new Queen! Kevin: They're gonna love it! Fume: Say, where are they anyway? Rayla: Oh they should all be- … OH SHIT!! *Runs off* X: Huh?? Davey: *gasps and covers ears* She said bad word! (Meanwhile back at the play center) Alex: *Panting* I can't... I can't take it.... Jessica: Me neither....They've got me drained.... Alex: Maybe the monster game wasn't a good idea.... ???: *Pops out of Alex's shoulder* Come on you two! Let's keep playing! Alex: Please... Please have mercy. Jessica: We yield....You already ate us down to the bone... ???: Aww come on! Don't be party poopers now! ???: *Pops out of Jessica's shoulder* Yeah! There's still more fun to be had! (As the Infants continue to yell at Alex and Jessica to play, the door opens as Rayla rushes in) Rayla: ALEX! JESSICA! Alex: Thank god...! Jessica: Rayla! Rayla: Everyone! That's enough! Play time is over! Infants: AWWW!! (The Infants attached to Alex and Jessica all separate) Alex: Finally.... Jessica: That was worse than when Vivienne had Craig interrogate me.... Rayla: Are you two okay?! Oh my god I'm so sorry I left! Alex: No no....It's fine Rayla. Jessica: We didn't get hurt.... Rayla: Are you sure?? Alex: We're sure. Jessica: The kids just overwhelmed us was all. Alex: Yeah. Rayla: *Sighs with relief* Oh that's good... ???: We're sorry mama.... ???: We didn't mean to hurt anyone.... ???: We were just playing.... Rayla: *sigh* It's okay kids. I'm not mad at you. ???: Really...? Rayla: Yeah. ???: Yay! Alex: Wow, you seem happy Rayla. Rayla: Oh I am Alex. I didn't get a chance to tell you but while you playing with the kids earlier, sometime amazing happened. Jessica: Oh what? (Before Rayla can explain, X, Juliet, Kevin, Fume, Pete, and Davey arrive) Juliet: Mama Rayla! ARe you all right?! Kevin: We heard screaming coming from the play room! Pete: Is someone hurt?! Rayla: Its-Its okay everyone. Everything is okay. Fume: Whew. You gave us a scare when you screamed and ran from the meeting room like that. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts